The Phantom of the Doorstep
by HermyStar
Summary: Danny Phantom goes through a portal and arrives in our world. While he's here he meets Butch Hartman and a fangirl! Enjoy! Rated K COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1 Traveling Through Dimensions

The Phantom of the Doorstep

by

HermyStar

Author's Note: Hey guys. This is my second story. I hope you like. I would like to thank audi katia for beta-ing, and I would like to thank the author of Danny Phantom Supers. That story made me think up the idea for this one!!!! Try googling it, it's the best fanfic EVER!!! R&R!!!!

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was 12:07 at night. Butch Hartman was working on finding new ideas for the Fairly OddParents. Currently, nothing good was coming to mind. He sighed. '_Maybe I'll come up with something good tomorrow'_.

He leaned back in his chair, and grabbed some mail he had gotten earlier that day. He looked through it the junk mail and bills that had piled up. His interest was sparked when he came across letter with a handwritten address. He could tell it was a child's handwriting. He pulled the piece of notebook paper out, and read it. An eleven-year-old had written to him explaining the benefits of bringing Danny Phantom back, also telling about the large fan base

Butch chuckled. He was honored that so many people cared about his work, but his brain was a bit fuzzy from the late hour, and he couldn't appreciate it properly.

"It's time for bed", he said to himself. He went into his bedroom and lay down. At that time when you're not asleep and not completely awake, Butch couldn't help but think that he missed working on Danny Phantom.

________________________________________________________________________

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Danny was flying through the Ghost Zone with Tucker and Sam following in the Specter Speeder. Danny had dropped some expensive ghost hunting equipment into the Ghost Zone while cleaning the lab earlier that evening, and _did not_ want to get in trouble.

"Hey, Tucker, is the scanner picking up anything?" Danny asked into the Fenton Phones.

"Nooope", Tucker answered while yawning. " Couldn't we just go back home? It's late, and I need my sleep to stay handsome." Danny and Sam simultaneously rolled their eyes.

"I actually agree with Tucker. We need to get some sleep," Sam gently agreed.

"Fine", Danny said, giving in to Tucker's whines and Sam's protests. " I'll just check in here.". He pointed to a portal and flew in while Sam and Tucker restlessly waited.

And waited…

And waited…

And waited…

It was a good fifteen minutes before Sam said," Danny is taking too long. I think we

should look for him."

"Yeah, knowing Danny, he could've met Skulker or one of his other enemies," Tucker agreed.

The speeder zipped towards the portal. Less than a second before the speeder entered the portal, it disappeared.

"How are we going to explain this to Danny's parents?" Tucker asked.

________________________________________________________________________

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As Danny went through the portal, he felt a weird change. He looked at himself and then the world around him. He looked different, everyone looked different. It was strange, he couldn't describe it.

' _I'd better just look around and then get out of here'._

It was not easy to look around as it was after midnight. He very quickly decided it was useless to search here in this darkness. He turned around and went back to the portal. Less than a second before he flew through, the portal closed. '_Oh, I'm stuck here. I guess I should change back'._ Danny flew behind dumpster and changed back into fourteen-year-old Danny Fenton.

Danny started walking through the streets, looking for somewhere to go. As he walked, he got an abnormal feeling. It was extremely different then his ghost sense, so he knew a ghost was not around. He followed this feeling to a house. The same feeling that led him to the house told him to ring the doorbell. He uncertainly walked to the doorstep and slowly raised his hand up to the doorbell. He pressed it, and he heard the sound of the doorbell ringing.

________________________________________________________________________

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Whazat?" Butch mumbled. The sound of the doorbell was loud, and he was a light sleeper so of course he woke up. He put on a robe and walked to his door. He opened the door and saw a teenager at his door. The kid was in _the_ best Danny Fenton costume Butch had ever seen.


	2. Chapter 2 Meeting Your Creator

_Hey! I'm back with another chapter! Thanks to SamManson14, Obiwan_456, _Ali Phantom, hawkflyer667, and Readergirl21 for reviewing! I would also like to thank audi katia for beta-ing and the author of Danny Phantom SuperS for inspiring this story! I love you all!!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom. I don't even own one of those fancy Danny Phantom DVDs they sell on Amazon!  
_

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
_

"Hello," Butch curiously said to Danny.

"Hey," Danny said unsurely. "I'm Danny Fenton."

Butch chuckled at that. "Great costume, kid, but I don't think it's Halloween _just _yet."

"What do you mean?" Danny asked, feeling very confused.

Butch laughed some more. "Nice joke, but where are your parents?"

"My parents… aren't here right now" Danny hesitantly said.

"Well, I think you should get back to them. It's way too late for a boy your age to be out." Butch reprimanded.

"Well… uh… you see… I'm kinda lost" Danny said, still unsure. "By the way, who are _you_?"

" I'm Butch Hartman, creator of The Fairly OddParents."

" The what?"

"It's a cartoon. I'm surprised you've haven't heard of it." Butch answered.

Danny's stomach grumbled. _'Would you be quiet!'_ Danny silently said to his stomach._ 'I'm dealing with more important matters than you'._

Despite this, Butch heard Danny's stomach loud and clear.

"Are you hungry?" Butch asked even though he already knew the answer.

"Kind of," Danny sheepishly said to Butch.

"Go ahead and take a seat over there," Butch said while pointing at a patio table with matching chairs. "I'll get you some food."

Danny went to the table and sat down. The chairs were soft, which gave Danny relief because he had been walking awhile. Butch soon came out with two turkey sandwiches.

"Here you go," Butch said.

"So… uh… Mr. Hartman?"

"Yeah," Butch said through a mouthful of sandwich.

"I'm kind of interested in that cartoon you said you created. Could I see it". Danny was not _that_ interested in the cartoon. He just needed something to take his mind off of his predicament.

"Sure!" Butch cheerfully said. Butch went back inside his house. He came out with two DVDs and a laptop. He put one DVD in the laptop and selected play.

" Hope you like it!" Butch said, still in his happy mood.

Danny supposed that the cartoon was pretty good. It had good animation and a good plotline. It was a bit daunting that the guy who created this cleanly cut cartoon was eating a sandwich with him in the middle of the night!

"What's this?" Danny asked, pointing at the other DVD which was labeled 'DP Episodes'.

"That's my other cartoon."

"Can I watch it?" Danny questioned.

"Sure," Butch said after taking a bite of his sandwich.

Danny pressed play and was shocked by what he saw. This cartoon was about _him!_ Danny Fenton!! _He_ is a cartoon character!!!

Butch noticed Danny's frazzled expression.

"What do you think of it?" he asked.

"Um… It's okay I guess," Danny said. _'This man is pretty much asking what I think of my life! This is CRAZY!!' _he thought. _'That must be why I had a weird feeling about him!! He pretty much created me, my world, my friends, my family, EVERYTHING!!!! I HAVE to say something!!'_

"Mr. Hartman?" Danny asked

"Uh-huh."

"Well… you see… I'm theDannyFentonfromyourcartoon!" Danny said as fast as he could.

"What was that?" Butch asked, looking very confused.

"I am the Danny Fenton from your cartoon!" Danny sighed.

Butch laughed a very silly laugh.

"Haha!! Nice little joke kid, but let's get back to reality."

"Really, I am!!" Danny protested.

"Sorry kid, but that can't be pos-"

Butch couldn't finish that sentence. That kid had changed into Danny Phantom!!!!!

________________________________________________________________________

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So the plan is to just knock on Danny's parent's door and say that Danny disappeared?" Tucker asked Sam incredulously .

"Well, what other choice do we have?" Sam countered.

"Good point," Tucker said. "But can we wait until morning?"

"No way!!! These are Danny's parents we're talking about!!!"

"Okay," Tucker said, giving in to Sam.

They slowly walked to Danny's parent's room. Standing in front of their door, Tucker and Sam looked at each other. Sam then knocked on the door. The two waited a couple of minutes, until the door was answered by Mrs. Fenton wearing a pair of blue pajamas.

"Sam, Tucker, what are you doing here so late?" she asked with surprise.

"Weeell, we were in the Ghost Zone with Danny and-"

"You were in the Ghost Zone! We told Danny not to go in there after ten o' clock!!" Mrs. Fenton cut Sam off.

"That's not really the point," Sam said. " And Danny went into this portal and… you see… the portal closed." Tucker stepped back behind Sam, fearful of the reaction they would get.

"What? We have to help him!"

Mrs. Fenton ran back into her room and exclaimed " Jack! Get up now!!! Our boy in in trouble!!!"

"Whoza whatzits" Mr. Fenton mumbled, not getting up. Mrs. Fenton pulled the blankets of the bed and pushed her husband off of it.

"AHHHHH," Mr. Fenton yelled.

"Jack, Danny is in trouble!"

"What? I'm comin' Danny! " Jack yelled, pulling a large ecto-weapon out of who-knows-where. Danny's parents, Sam, and Tucker ran down to the lab. Maddie had filled Jack in on what Sam had said while they were running.

"Maybe the portal has opened again," Maddie suggested.

"Great idea, Maddie! Let's go!" Jack excitedly said.

"But wait Jack, we don't know where the portal is!"

"Good point. Now what?"

"Sam, Tucker, would you be our guides through the Ghost Zone?" Maddie asked.

"Sure," Sam said. They all piled into the Specter Speeder.

"We're going to save you, Danny!!!!" Maddie shouted.

________________________________________________________________________

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Buh-buh ,Da-Danny- Ya-ya-you- Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh." Butch stuttered. "You're _really _you!!!"

"Yeah," Danny nervously said.

"This is the weirdest thing that has ever happened to me!!" Butch said, still extremely shocked.

"I definitely agree with you on that," Danny said.

The two sat there for a moment. Danny changed back into Fenton.

"Sooo, how did you get here?" Butch asked.

"I was flying through the Ghost Zone and I went into a portal. When I came out I was here, but the portal closed and now I'm stuck here."

"I'm guessing that you need a place to stay," Butch said with concern.

"Yeah. Maybe I could stay here. I mean, you _are_ the guy who created me," Danny asked.

" That _does_ make sense. Why don't you stay in the guest room?" Butch asked.

"Sure," Danny said. They walked into the house.


	3. Chapter 3 I Found a Fan!

Hey guys!!!! I'm back with a new chappie!!! I hope you guys enjoy!!! Thanks to audi katia for beta-ing, and thanks to all my reviewers!!!! I do not own Danny Phantom.

________________________________________________________________________

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Light drifted in the square windows of a plain bedroom, right onto Danny's eyes. As he slept, Danny noticed the change in lighting. His eyes slowly opened, and he turned onto his side. '_Where am I?'_ Danny thought. The events of the night washed over him.

"I'm okay, I'm at Butch's house, and I'M A CARTOON!" Danny exclaimed, getting more and more stressed by the moment. He took a deep breath, trying his best to calm down. He walked out the door and into the hallway. He was able to quickly locate the kitchen. When he walked in, he noticed Butch sitting at the kitchen counter reading a novel.

"Hello, Danny," Butch groggily greeted.

"Hey, Mr. Hartman," Danny nervously said back to him.

"So," Butch said, drawing out the word. "Did you sleep well?" Butch inquired.

"I guess." Danny shrugged his shoulders. " Could I have some breakfast?"

"Of course!" Butch said, standing up. He started rummaging through the refrigerator, but had no luck.

"Hey Danny, do you mind eating out? I _really _need to go shopping for groceries."

"Sure, I guess." Danny shrugged his shoulders.

________________________________________________________________________

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mr. and Mrs. Fenton were up all night worrying about Danny. Sam and Tucker had, of course, gone home by then. Jazz came down to the kitchen for breakfast, when she saw her parents' frazzled expressions.

"Mom, Dad, what's wrong?" she gently asked.

"It's Danny! He went missing in the Ghost Zone!" Her mother answered.

"What! How did that happen?" Jazz questioned with a frightened look on her face.

"He went through a portal and it closed!" Mrs. Fenton answered. "We've been looking in the Ghost Zone all night, and we can't even find a trace!"

"Oh no! What are we going to do?" Jazz shouted.

"_You_ are going to school. We'll have more developments later!" Maddie said.

Jazz, of course, listened and headed towards Casper High.

________________________________________________________________________---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Danny and Butch were sitting at a table in the IHOP restraunt.

"Mr. Hartman?" Danny casually asked.

"Uh huh" Butch said through a mouthful of waffles.

" I _really_ need to figure out how to get home. Do you have any ideas?"

"I'm sorry, but no. I'm sure you'll figure something. You're smart kid, no matter what your grades say," Butch smiled and said.

"Thanks!"

________________________________________________________________________

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After breakfast, they made their way to the grocery store. Right outside the store, a girl that looked about twelve-years-old noticed Butch and Danny. She had long, dark brown hair that looked a bit frizzy, as if she had not brushed it. She had brown eyes, and was wearing an over-sized blue shirt, with black jeans that were rolled up a lot, as if they were too long for her. She unsurely made her way to the two.

"Excuse me, but by any chance are you Butch Hartman? You sure do look like him," she asked.

"Yes, and you are?" Butch questioned the girl.

"I'm Isabella Lynne, but call me Is!" she excitedly said.

" Nice to meet you, Is!" Butch happily said.

"Wow! I can't believe it! You're actually Butch Hartman! I'm a huge fan! I've been watching The Fairly OddParents as long as I can remember! And Danny Phantom? Omigosh! It's the most awesome show EVER! Why was it canceled? And why didn't Dan come back? I mean, I've seen The Ultimate Enemy like a million times, and Dan should've come back, according to the details in the episode!" Is said this in a single breath.

"Danny Phantom was canceled?" Danny asked.

"Duh! You should know that, considering that you're wearing a Danny costume. It's basic fandom knowledge!" Is answered, slightly surprised.

" And who's Dan?" Danny continued.

"Dan Phantom, or Dark Danny is Danny's evil future self." Danny got a sick look on his face as bad memories came back to him. "I think that he should've come back for another episode because he's a just plain awesome villain and because he said that as long as he exists, Danny will turn into him, and at the end of The Ultimate Enemy, He _still_ existed!" Is answered.

" I don't think he should come back. Danny wouldn't like that very much!" Danny said, looking nervous. '_She's right!'_ he thought. '_He might just come back!'._

" Danny's _just_ a cartoon character, and besides, he would win anyway!" Is said.

"We _have_ to go get groceries now," Butch cut into the conversation.

"Okay! See ya' later. My mom's probably looking for me anyway. She can be _such_ a worrywart at times. By the way, what's your name?"

"Danny."

"Bye, Danny!" Is said while running off.

"I'm canceled?" Danny asked Butch.

" Unfortunately, yes. But actually _meeting_ you might just get me to start a new season" Butch said with a dreamy look in his eyes.

"Okay."

________________________________________________________________________

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As Butch and Danny walked out of the store, Danny asked

" Hey Butch, I feel like flying. Is it okay if I fly home?"

"Sure, just be careful. Try not to be seen," Butch answered after thinking for a few moments.

"Don't worry. I'm an _expert _at that," Danny grinned. He ran into an alleyway next to the store.

________________________________________________________________________

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As Is walked out of the store, she dropped a super ball that she had bought ( She _loves_ super balls, but she always looses them while bouncing them). The ball rolled into the opening of a dark alleyway. When she picked it up, she saw Danny standing with his back to her.

________________________________________________________________________

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Danny stood in the alleyway and focused on his goal. A white ring appeared around his middle. This ring split into two rings, one going down and one going up. He now stood in his black and white jumpsuit with white hair and glowing green eyes.

"Eeeeeeeeeee!" Danny heard a high pitched squeal behind him . He turned around and saw Is standing in the alleyway he was in.

"OH MY GOSH! IT'S DANNY PHANTOM!" She screamed.

________________________________________________________________________

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

R & R!!!! Hope you liked it!!! And to give you guys a hint, I have BIG, and I mean BIG plans for Is!!!


	4. Chapter 4 Too Much Squealing!

Well, she found out. Now what? Let's find out. Again, I can't give audi katia enough thanks for being my beta.

________________________________________________________________________

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Isabella stared, mouth agape, at Danny. Her mouth crept into a grin. She broke into a run.

"Eeeeee!" she girlishly squealed. Suddenly, about a yard from Danny, she stopped. She had stopped smiling, and started blushing. She rubbed her hand on the back of her neck, and looked away. Danny just curiously looked on this whole time.

"I'm gonna try and restart that moment," she said, looking incredibly embarrassed.

"I think that would be a good idea," Danny said, nodding his head. She walked up to him with a forced calm.

"You're real!" she breathed, looking incredulous.

"I guess I am. I mean, I _am _standing here alive. Well, at least half of the way."

Is nervously giggled. She curiously stared at him for a while. Then she poked his arm.

"Hey, what was that for?" Danny asked, looking at her like she was crazy.

"I was making sure you weren't a hallucination! It makes perfect sense because if you were, I couldn't touch you!!" Is indignantly said.

"True." The two stared at each other, not knowing what to say. After a few seconds, a grin cracked on Is' face.

"Can you fly me around? Or maybe faze me through a wall? Could you turn me invisible? Can I see your ghost ray or ice powers? Please? I mean, how many times do you meet your favorite cartoon character? And how many times would that character have cool powers? Please?" Again, Is said all this in one breath, with her voice getting higher and higher like she wanted to squeal again.

"Uh… sure?" Danny answered, baffled by her speed talking. "Take my hand."

Is looked at him with the most grateful look you could imagine. She took his hand, anticipating the feeling of floating. They rose off the ground, rising over the small stores below. Is had a fearful look on her face.

"Are you okay?" Danny asked.

"I'm just fine! I'm used to having something below my feet when I'm high up, but I can handle it!"

"Here, just think of it this way: The ground's below your feet!" Danny grinned.

"Ah gee, well, that's comforting. You sure have a way with twelve-year-olds.

I mean, 'You're just a mess that Vlad's not going to clean up.' Yeah, that was a _really_ sensitive way to tell Danielle that Vlad was evil."

"Oh well," Danny brushed the comment off, noticing how quickly she could change from a crazed fan to a witty girl. Is gazed in wonder at everything, as if she hadn't seen her city before. She gasped at all the houses and stores, and smiled to the sun. Danny chuckled, realizing that there were a lot of his fans just like her.

________________________________________________________________________

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sam and Tucker fell onto the Fenton's couch. After school, they had spent the whole day looking for Danny. They had told all the teachers that he was sick, but when your best friend disappears, you can't keep it a secret for long.

"Sam, we've tried everything. I think the portal that Danny went in has closed for good. And if he's in this dimension, he would be on his way! Can't we take a break tomorrow? I haven't been able to go to sleep since he's gone missing!" Tucker complained, still in a strange position on the couch.

" No, we can't! Danny's our friend, we can't stop or give up!" Sam angrily yelled at him. "I just wish we had some way of tracking him! Wait a second!" She ran down to the lab, leaving a tired Tucker on the couch. She came back with what looked like a high tech boomerang,

"The Boo-merang! It's keyed in to Danny's ectoplasmic signature!" She excitedly shouted.

"But wait a second, if it finds Danny, how would we know where he is?" Tucker questioned.

"Darn it! There's always a problem!" Sam sulked.

"I think I might have an idea to make this work," Tucker said, after some deep thought.

________________________________________________________________________

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As Danny flew, he heard Is say something.

"Excuse me, Danny?" She had big puppy dog eyes as she said this.

"Yes," Danny said.

"Could we faze through a wall, or turn invisible?" she asked, anticipating Danny's answer.

"Uh… sure," Danny responded.

He turned invisible, channeling the power into the younger girl's body. She squealed again, surprised at not being able to see herself.

"Intangibility?" she asked once they were back to normal visibility. Danny nodded. He turned them invisible and intangible and flew into a store through one wall and out through another wall. The sudden change to and from intangibility made the girl giggle.

"It tickles!!!" She shouted in pure amazement. She felt like her smile would never stop. Danny knew that in was very likely that she would want to see a ghost ray, so he shot one into the sky. Her smile became ever so wider. She then realized that she had been gone at least fifteen minutes.

"Danny, Danny, Danny!" she screamed. " I gotta get back! My mom must be worried sick! Please hurry, and take me back to the market!"

"Don't worry!" Danny calmly said back to her. He flew as fast as he possibly could back to the grocery store. It only took a few minutes, as he flew at over one hundred miles per hour. They landed in the alleyway, with their hair messed up from the wind (Is's even more so). When their feet hit the ground, Is immediately jumped up and hugged Danny.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you! That was the best time of my life!"

Danny looked taken aback.

"Uh… you're welcome?" he nervously said, patting the girl lightly on the head. She jumped back and pulled a blue cell phone out of her pocket.

"Say cheese!" she exclaimed in a joyous manner. She snapped a picture of Danny, then she snapped a picture of Danny and herself.

"Thank you _so_ much!" she exclaimed. "Gotta go, bye!" She then skipped off, looking like she was the happiest person in the world. Danny shook his head and then flew back to Butch's house.

________________________________________________________________________

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Danny walked in the door of Butch's house. He found Butch in the living room, watching T.V.

"Hey Danny! I didn't think you would take so long!" Butch grinned.

"That little fan we met earlier saw me transform," Danny replied.

"What? What happened?" Butch said with concern in his voice.

" She squealed, I showed her my powers, she squealed, she hugged me, she squealed, she took a couple pictures of me, she squealed, and then she ran off," Danny explained, sounding amused.

Butch laughed a silly laugh that Danny remembered from last night.

"Well, I've seen that you've gotten a taste of your fan base. Don't worry, not all of them are squealing twelve-year-olds," Butch said reassuringly.

"Good!" Danny said in relief.

"There are squealing fans of other ages, too!" Danny's eyes opened wide and his jaw dropped.

"Just kidding!" Butch chuckled. Danny laughed with him.

________________________________________________________________________

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	5. Chapter 5 Tracking Him Down

The Boo-merang had a small black, rectangular tracking device attached to the center of it. A four-inch tall stand with a web cam at the top was right next to the tracker, also attached.

"You see, Mr. and Mrs. Fenton, I've attached a camera and tracker to the Boo-merang. That way, we can track and see where it goes. The camera is loosely perched on this stand, so it won't spin with the rest. I have both synched up with my PDA," Tucker explained to Danny's parents.

"Great idea, kids!" Mrs. Fenton grinned at them.

"_Amazing_ idea!" Mr. Fenton shouted, grabbing the Boo-merang and running down to the lab. The others followed the large and excited man. In the lab, the ghost-portal sent a green glow across the dark room. Mr. Fenton grinned and threw the Boo-merang into the Ghost Zone. Tucker pulled his PDA out and watched the path of the device through the Ghost Zone.

"I guess all we do know is wait," Sam said, sighing. The others nodded and walked out of the lab.

________________________________________________________________________

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It wasn't until the next day that the Boo-merang had found the right portal. Tucker was asleep in his room at seven o' clock in the morning. His PDA, which was on small stand beside his bed, started beeping while a small light blinked. This disturbance woke Tucker up, and he put on his glasses. He grabbed his PDA and stared blankly at it for a moment. He soon realized that the Boo-merang had found Danny, and immediately threw his clothes on. He then set off for the Fentons'. On the way, he realized that Sam should know, and pulled out his cell phone.

"What?" Sam groaned into the phone.

"The Boo-merang found Danny!" Tucker shouted.

"Really? I guess I should get to Danny's place. I'll see you there," Sam grumbled, dropping her head back onto her pillow as soon as she finished talking.

"Great. See ya there!" Tucker ended the call.

________________________________________________________________________

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sam and Tucker stood in front of the Fentons' front door. Sam raised her hand up to it and pushed the doorbell. A loud ringing echoed through the house, waking up the inhabitants. A couple minutes later, a pajama clad Mrs. and Mr. Fenton appeared at the door.

"Kids, what are you doing here? It's seven-thirty in the morning!" Mr. Fenton asked.

"We found Danny!" Tucker and Sam nearly shouted in unison.

"Really, where?!" Mr. Fenton excitedly shouted.

"The Boo-merang found a portal to the place where Danny is," Sam explained.

"We can take the Specter Speeder to where it is," Tucker added.

"Then let's go!" Mr. Fenton shouted, running down to the lab again. The others followed him and found him already starting up the Specter Speeder. They all jumped in after him. Tucker pulled out his PDA.

"Mr. Fenton, you should just keep going straight for a while," Tucker said. The Speeder had barely started moving, when Jazz came down the stairs.

"Guys, could you keep it down? I'm trying to sleep!" she tiredly asked them. She looked at them all in the Specter speeder. "What's going on here?"

"We found where Danny is! We're going to get him," Mrs. Fenton explained.

"Really? I'm coming with you!" Jazz said, looking relieved.

"Of course you are! Now come on!" Mrs. Fenton beckoned to her. Jazz jumped in next to her mother, and they set off into the Ghost Zone.

"Hey, do you guys want to see what the place looks like?" Tucker asked.

"Of course we do!" Mrs. Fenton answered in excitement. Tucker changed the screen to the web cam view.

"Whoa! That place looks weird!" Tucker exclaimed, staring at the screen. He showed it to the others.

"It certainly looks interesting," Mr. Fenton said with curiosity.

________________________________________________________________________

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They didn't get to the portal until twelve-thirty. Tucker looked at his PDA.

"That should be it," he said, pointing at a circular portal. Mr. Fenton steered the Speeder through the portal. They all felt a strange ripple feeling go through them. When they looked down at themselves, they realized they matched their new environment.

"What just happened?" asked Tucker, feeling more weighted down by his gadgets than usual.

"My guess is that we've somehow changed to look less out of place here. Why? I don't know," Jazz explained. The others nodded their heads.

"Hey, the Boo-merang hasn't found exactly where Danny is! It senses him here, but is hasn't found his exact location yet!" Tucker informed. "I guess we'll just have to wait," he suggested. The others sighed while Sam barely mumbled "I guess." Mr. Fenton landed the Specter Speeder, and they all patiently waited.

________________________________________________________________________

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Danny was eating a sandwich in Butch's living room. For some reason, the light shining in the windows over him gave him a happy feeling. He was chewing on a large bite of his sandwich when _CRASH!_

Something burst through the window, making glass rain down on Danny. He nearly choked on his food, but was able to turn intangible to keep from getting injured from the shards of glass. He flashed back to tangibility, and looked around at the mess. Among shattered pieces of glass he saw the Boo-merang, with a couple of attachments on it. He picked it up, thinking '_What the heck is going on here?!'_ He heard hurried footsteps coming down the stairs, and Butch soon arrived in the living room.

"What happened here?!" Butch yelled in shock.

"This," Danny answered, holding the Boo-merang out to him. Butch gripped the small device.

"The Boo-merang?" He looked from the window to the device in his hand. Realization washed over him.

________________________________________________________________________

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sam, Tucker, Jazz, and Mr. and Mrs. Fenton were patiently waiting for Danny's location to be found.

" I'm hungry, could we get some food?" Tucker whined.

"Can you stop complaining? It's not like you're gonna starve in five minutes," Sam said, sounding more annoyed with each word.

"I'm hungry, and we don't have any food! What am I supposed to do?" Tucker argued, raising his voice.

"Well MAYBE you should stop COMPLAINING!" Sam shouted back at him.

"Stop arguing! You're giving me a headache!" Jazz demanded.

"MAKE ME!" Tucker yelled, ignoring Jazz.

"FINE! I WILL!" Sam shouted back. By then Jazz had ducked down holding her head.

"Kids, if you continue arguing we'll take you home RIGHT NOW," Mrs. Fenton said, using the special powers one gets as an adult. Sam and Tucker glared at each other before relaxing in their seats, grumbling to themselves.

"Thank you, " Jazz sighed to her mother. Mrs. Fenton smiled to herself. Tucker pulled his PDA out and checked if the Boo-merang found Danny.

"It found Danny!" he shouted, grinning. "He's at someone's house!"

"Finally!" Sam shouted, still sounding a bit annoyed.

"I'm comin' Danny!" Mr. Fenton yelled as he started up the Speeder.

"You need to go to the left," Tucker instructed. The Specter Speeder blasted off towards Danny.


	6. Chapter 6 Goin' Home!

"I guess that my family used the Boo-merang to find me," Danny said as he scooped up the broken glass into a dustpan.

"Me too, but they might be a while. In the meantime, I need to fix my roof. I was cleaning the attic when I heard the glass break, and I accidentally threw a sledge hammer… through the roof. I guess that spot was weak," Butch nervously explained.

"And why do you have a sledge hammer?" Danny asked, dumping the glass into the trash bin.

"I don't really know," Butch answered, scratching his head in thought. Danny quickly finished cleaning up the glass and walked up to the attic with Butch. He saw boxes full of notebooks and drawings all around. There were a few piles of old books and toys, while several chairs were strewn around the room, some broken, some not. Light was coming from a hole in the roof, which was large enough for a full grown man to fit through.

"The hammer is still on the roof, right?" Danny questioned. Butch nodded his head. "I'll go get it," Danny transformed into Phantom and flew up onto the roof. He looked around until he found the hammer by the chimney. He looked into the sky and saw something unexpected. A silver and green dot was barely visible in the sky.

________________________________________________________________________

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"The house is straight ahead!" Tucker happily announced to all the passengers. Mr. Fenton excitedly grinned and increased speed towards the house. Everyone was ready to finally finish the long ride.

"I see Danny on the roof! Hey, he's waving!" Tucker continued to announce. As the Specter Speeder got about forty feet from the house, it slowed down. The speeder landed on the roof of the house. The door opened and everyone ran at Danny with shouts of

"Danny!"

"We missed you!"

"My boy!"

And other greetings. They all wrapped around him and hugged so hard that he could barely breathe. He was nearly suffocated by the time they let go.

"Danny? What's going on up there?" Butch shouted through the roof. He poked his head through the hole and looked at everyone. His eyes widened.

"S-Sam, Tucker, Jazz, Jack, Maddie?" he questioned with an air of disbelief. They all nodded.

"Wow! Hi!" Butch waved at them.

"Danny, who's that man?" Danny's mother asked.

"That's… Butch Hartman" Danny nervously explained.

"Why are you at his house?" she continued.

"Uh… That's a long story," Danny rubbed the back of his neck with his hand. "Why don't we go in so I can explain?"

"That's a great idea! And maybe we could use your bathroom!" Mr. Fenton cheerfully exclaimed. They all walked inside.

________________________________________________________________________

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" Mr. Hartman is this famous animator that created a couple cartoons. I met Mr. Hartman because I had a weird feeling and followed it to his house. And, well, one of his cartoons is called," Danny gulped. "Danny Phantom. It's about me and you guys. We're cartoon characters," Danny confessed, then looked around.

Everyone was silent, their expressions unreadable. It stayed like this until Tucker burst into laughter. Everyone, except for Butch and Danny, joined in. They did not calm down for a few minutes, until Tucker started speaking.

"Now really, dude, tell us the truth," Tucker held back his chuckles. Danny sighed and looked at Butch.

"Mr. Hartman, would you mind bringing them some proof?"

"Of course," Butch nodded. He stood up and walked to his desk. He came back with his laptop, the DVD already in it. He sat it down on the coffee table in front of his guests and pressed play. As Danny's family and friends watched, their eyes grew round.

"I remember that…" Tucker whispered as he watched.

" I forgot that you were the one that got me into that mess!" Sam glared at Tucker when she saw herself in a pile of meat.

When the episode ended, everyone was silent. They looked at themselves as if there was a significant difference in their bodies.

"But this can't be possible! This goes against everything I've ever thought! I don't know anything anymore! This just _can't_ be!" Jazz shouted, freaking out out. Butch grabbed her shoulders.

"Jazz! You _are not wrong! _I gave you my opinion! I was wrong!" Jazz took a deep breath.

"You're right. I'm not wrong!" Jazz sighed in relief. Danny looked at his parents.

"Hey, uh, could we go home now? I've been living in another dimension for a few days, and I feel like getting home," Danny asked.

"Why of course, Danny! Let's go," Danny's mother said sweetly.

"Cool! I get to drive through the Ghost Zone again!" Danny's father agreed, as he had gotten excited in the Ghost Zone. Danny's parents stood up and walked up the stairs. The others followed suit, and followed her through the hole of the roof.

" I've never wanted to work on Danny Phantom again any more than this moment," Butch said, grinning, as they stepped onto the roof.

"Whaddaya mean?" Tucker asked, looking curiously at Butch.

"Your show was canceled," Butch explained.

"WHAT!" all of Danny's relations shouted in unison.

"I was probably deemed too good looking for T.V!" Tucker puffed out his chest in pride!

"What could be more interesting than our lives?!" Mrs. Fenton shouted while pulling out a pocket sized ecto-weapon.

"They probably wanted to stuff T.V. with the same recycled trash that all the preteens squeal about!" Sam complained.

"How could they!" Mr. Fenton frowned.

"Why?" Jazz asked, with curiosity in her voice.

_______________________________________________________________________

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Isabella walked towards the door of Butch Hartman's house. '_If Danny's still around, he's bound to be here!' _she thought to herself. As she approached the door, she smiled and knocked on the door. As she stood there and waited, her eyes wandered to a broken window.

"He must've been robbed!" the young girl whispered to herself. She turned the doorknob and slowly walked in.

"Hello?" she questioned, sending her voice through the house. When she heard no answer, she looked around. On the second floor, she heard voices, which she followed to the attic. She heard them coming from the roof, so she crawled through a hole she saw in the roof. She scrambled behind the chimney and peeked around it. She saw the Specter Speeder and saw Danny and Butch standing on the other side of it. She listened and heard the voices of the other characters. She smiled and inwardly squealed. She looked at the speeder and got an idea.

'_If I could just go with them, another one of my cartoon related dreams will come true! But they'll never let me; I'm just some kid! I guess I'll have to sneak in!' _

She grinned to herself, ready to carry out this hastily thought out plan. She looked back at Danny and Butch to see them looking away from her direction. Isabella ran forward and ducked behind the speeder. She climbed into the front seat, and then maneuvered herself to the very back. She pulled her knees to her chest, and the only movement she made was the slight rising of her chest when she breathed.

________________________________________________________________________

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Danny, Sam, Tucker, and Danny's family hopped into the Specter Speeder, all of them waving goodbye to Butch.

"Thanks for letting me stay here, Mr. Hartman!" Danny shouted as the speeder rose into the air. In the back, Is grinned as she felt the movement.

"Any time!" Butch waved at Danny. The Specter Speeder blasted into the sky, going through the portal in the Ghost Zone, and finally bringing Danny back home.


	7. Chapter 7 A Stowaway!

Is sat in the back of the Specter Speeder. She huddled in a corner, her chin against her chest, in an attempt to keep her breathing from being heard. The speeder had been in the air for several minutes, and she wondered when they would arrive at the place she thought only existed in her dreams: Amity Park.

Just after that thought entered her mind, she felt a weird feeling. She felt a tingling sensation, as if her skin was bubbling. It was like an invisible wave glided over her, leaving her in rippling waters. She stifled a gasp as she looked at herself. Her fingers ended in points, and looked more dainty than usual. She could tell that she was a bit taller, and her hair was not in its usual tangle. It was fine, and traveled straight down her back. Her clothes were less detailed and less wrinkled.

'_I'm a cartoon!' _she thought, giddy with excitement. She looked at the area of the speeder she was in and saw the same cartoonized look. She rose up on her knees, like a meerkat looking for danger, and attempted to see through the front window. She glimpsed swirling green, and her thoughts changed.

'_We're in the Ghost Zone. This may take a while. Who knows how far we are from the Fenton Portal!' _She wished she could see more, and nearly grumbled about the fact that she was shorter. She settled back into her corner and waited.

________________________________________________________________________

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hours later, the girl was struggling to stay awake. '_If I fall asleep, I might snore!' _was the logic behind keeping herself awake. The only thing she had to do was listen to the others talk, and they were silent at the moment. The girl silently sighed, knowing that if she were invited, she would be asking "Are we there yet?" constantly, just to annoy the adults. She grinned as she thought of the last time she did that.

"We're here!" Mr. Fenton announced as he saw the Fenton Portal. She heard the groan of the others as they prepared to walk out.

"Tucker, wake up," Sam's voice floated to her. No response came from Tucker.

"Wake up!" Sam demanded, this time with more force. Still no response.

"Let me handle this," Danny grinned. Is saw a green light glowing, knowing what he was about to do. The sound of the small green ray found its way to her ears.

"Ouch!" Tucker cried, falling to the floor. He glared at Danny and then sat down in his seat. Is felt a slight bump as the speeder hit the lab floor. Everyone, except Is, clambered out of the speeder. They all stretched and walked upstairs as Danny spoke.

"It's great to _finally _be home!"

"I'm sure that we're all interested to see what happened during your stay" Mrs. Fenton said with curiosity. What Danny said to that was out of Is's earshot. She sat in the now silent vehicle. She crawled up to the window and peeked out at the dark lab. Seeing it was empty, she scrambled out of the Specter Speeder.

She gazed at the lab in wonder. '_I've been dreaming about this for years, but I never thought it would happen,' _she thought. She ran around the lab looking at and touched all the inventions and experiments. Having her fill of the lab, she approached the stairs, stopping right before she started climbing them.

'_They'll find me if I go up there. And if they do, they might make me go home.' _Is's constant grin faded to a frown. She turned around, and looked at the various items of the lab, until her gaze fell on the Fenton Portal. Her smile returned, as another idea came to her mind.

'_They won't find me if I'm invisible!'_ The girl walked to the portal. _'I'm gonna have to figure out how to turn it off.' _She looked at the control panel beside it, and lifted the cover. Inside were various wires of many different colors. She grazed her fingers over a random blue wire.

"This'll probably either turn it off or blow it up. Let's hope it's the former," Is nervously whispered to herself.

She curled her fingers around the wire, and closed her eyes. In a quick movement, she pulled on the wire, disconnecting it. A few seconds later, she opened her eyes, seeing the portal's green glow fade away. She looked at the empty frame with curiosity in her eyes and then smiled at her accomplishment.

She walked around the lab, until she found a small closet with jumpsuits in them. She looked inside until she found one that fit, and slipped it on. It was identical to the one Danny first went into the portal wearing. Suited up and ready, Is stood in front of the portal, staring at it in intimidation. She breathed deeply, and slowly walked inside, stopping in front of the on button. She took a deep breath, and reached her hand towards the button. Is hesitated and then finally pressed it.

The whole portal lit up, a large light at the very end of the tunnel. The light came towards her, and finally hit. The pain was unbearable. It was like her whole body was being shocked and burned at the same time. She screamed for several moments, but the pain hit her sensitive mouth, forcing her to close it. The shocking continued, and she fell to her knees, unable to breathe.

She forced herself to stay conscious, afraid that she would be killed _all _of the way. She attempted to crawl to the opening at the front of the machine. The pain intensified, and she was unable to stay on her knees. She fell to the ground, the hard steel floor only adding to the pain. She opened her mouth to scream again, but the pain prevented her from making a sound, and she snapped her mouth shut again. She slowly got back on her hands and knees, the swirling vortex of green pushing her ever so closer to unconsciousness.

She continued to crawl, the pain intensifying with each movement. She felt her hand reach out of the green swirl she was in, and lunged toward the opening. Her upper body was out, and she pulled the rest of herself out. She saw green electricity crackle on her skin, but was too tired to care. She rolled onto her back and closed her eyes, allowing unconsciousness to consume her.

________________________________________________________________________

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Danny sat on the couch with his friends and family.

"And then you guys arrived, and you know what happened after that," he finished his story.

"I still find it hard to believe that you have fan girls in more than one dimension!" Tucker exclaimed. Danny chuckled, but this was cut short by him yawning.

"Anyway, I feel like getting some sleep in my own bed," he said.

"And Tucker, Sam, you have been here a long time. You need to get home," Mrs. Fenton looked over to Sam and Tucker.

"I guess," Sam sighed. She walked towards the door, while Tucker followed. Danny walked up the stairs. His parents went into the kitchen. Danny was halfway up the stairs when he heard a screech come from the lab. Sam and Tucker also heard this as they were about to walk out the door. Danny ran down the stairs and saw Sam and Tucker running towards the lab.

"So you heard that scream, too?" Danny asked as he raced with them down the stairs. Sam and Tucker nodded in response. When they arrived in the lab, Is was sprawled on her back in front of the portal.

"That looks like that Isabella girl!" Danny shouted, feeling shocked.


	8. Chapter 8 A New Story is Starting!

**This is the final chapter! Thanks for sticking with me through Writer's Block, computer trouble, and Lazy Writer Syndrome! I would like to thank Readergirl21, hawkflyer667, Obiwan456, Ali Phantom, SamManson14, Selena97, Nut and Shell, Lost MP, MetalTrude, writeing-phantom, comando, paegodude, mystery writer5775, and xXGhostfireXx for reviewing. You guys rock!!! I will also thank audi katia, who beta-ed this whole story**. **You rock even more!!!!** **Enjoy!!!!!!!**

Isabella slowly opened her eyes to see herself sprawled on a couch covered with blankets. Realizing what had happened, she quickly pushed the blankets off herself to inspect. When she saw that the jumpsuit she was wearing was exactly the same as it was when she entered the portal, she sighed. Looking at her hair, she saw that it was also the same color.

Her eyes wandered around the room she was in and she soon realized it was the Fenton's living room. Is quickly jumped up and decided to look in the kitchen for the inhabitants of the house. Stepping inside, she saw Danny, Sam, Tucker, Jazz, and Mr. and Mrs. Fenton sitting at the table.

"Uh… hi?" Is carefully greeted in an attempt to get their attention. They all looked at her, expressions unreadable.

"Are you okay?" Mrs. Fenton spoke to her with concern. Is nodded her head.

"Yes ma'am."

"What happened?" Sam looked curiously at the girl.

"Well, I-I wanted to have powers like Danny's. I've always dreamed about it, and I thought that I could make the dream come true," Is answered. "But why didn't it work?"

"Maybe it's because you're not from here. Maybe the Ghost Portal only affects us because it's supposed to, while it's just an electric shock to you," Jazz theorized. Is nodded, taking this in.

"Now, I think a more important question would be how you got here," Danny said with a slightly stern tone in his voice. Is looked at her feet, slightly blushing.

"I went to visit you and Mr. Hartman, and I snuck on the Specter Speeder when you were about to leave," Is explained, still looking at the floor.

"Well, we need to take you home before the portal closes-" Ms. Fenton began.

"No!" Is interrupted. "Please! At least let me see some of Amity Park! I've always dreamed about it! Please!" Is was pleading and she had an air of distress in her voice. Everyone looked a bit surprised at how sudden her outburst was.

"Fine, you can go. Danny, Sam, Tucker, please show her around," Mrs. Fenton kindly replied. Danny tiredly sighed, and nodded his head and looked at Is.

"C'mon," he stood up and walked to the door, motioning his friends to come with him. Is giddily followed close behind him. As they walked outside, Danny spoke to Is.

"So where do you want to go?"

"Casper High, The Nasty Burger, City Hall, and everywhere else!" Is excitedly (and quickly) responded. Danny gave her a strange look.

"City Hall's the closest, let's go there first," Danny said, sighing. This was going to be a long day.

_______________________________________________________________________

Isabella stared at City Hall.

"So this is where you fought Walker and Vlad, and where Vlad told his secret, and where you announced your plan, right?!" she shouted, her words picking up speed.

"Um, yeah…" Danny answered. It was weird to him that someone knew about pretty much knew about all of his battles . Is sped over to Tucker's side.

"So this is where you work?! Awesome! You're also awesome! I love your techy stuff! And now I use the word wonky!" Is's voice rose in pitch as she continued. Tucker smiled at his fan.

"Why, thank you." The pride in Tucker's voice was obvious. "And what's better than technology?!" As he said this, he pulled his PDA out. Watching this, Is let out a small squeak and giggled, her mouth growing wider than usual because of her cartoon form.

"Can we go to Casper High next?!" Isabella gave the three a pleading look. The trio looked at each other, seeming to agree. Danny took a deep breath.

"Alright," he breathed out. They walked in the direction of the school.

________________________________________________________________________

Danny, Sam, and Tucker were on the football field, watching Is dart to the left and the right, shouting about every single event that happened where she was standing."-and this is where you and Vlad fought the Fright Night, and this is where you got that ghost out of Dash, and-" Sam sighed at the girl's actions, clearly annoyed. She looked at Danny.

"Exactly how much longer are we going to have to do this?!" She attempted to keep her voice down, but she still sounded a bit louder then she meant to be.

"Yeah, dude! I thought the usual fan girls were bad, but a hyper twelve-year-old?! It gets annoying _very_ quickly," Tucker agreed.

"Guys, calm down! All we have to do is show her a couple more places, and she'll go home! One day won't _kill _you_!_" Danny attempted to calm them down. As Danny was about to say something else, Is jumped out of nowhere and started happily shouting at them.

"CAN WE GO TO THE NASTY BURGER, NOW?!" The three teens jumped in shock, as they hadn't noticed the girl come up behind them.

"No, it'll just give me a heart attack!" Sam glared at Danny.

________________________________________________________________________

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The four sat at a table in the Nasty Burger eating lunch. Isabella took a bite of her burger.

"So _that's _why it's called The Nasty Burger! This thing is super greasy!" She said, looking happy even though the burger was disgusting to her. She scanned her eyes across the room, barely grazing the eating customers. Her eyes located the kitchen.

"Danny? Can I go see the big vat in the kitchen?" The young girl gave her best puppy dog eyes.

"No way! I don't want you to mess anything up!" Danny sternly told her, a bit of anger in his voice. Seeing this, Is blushed and looked to the floor.

"Sorry. I guess I forgot that you might be a little touchy. And sorry about the Dark Dan comment when we first met," she apologized. "But you _still _would beat him!" The girl grinned. Danny chuckled under his breath and shook his head. Is looked over to Sam.

"Sam, sorry I've been ignoring you, but I've been caught in the moment. I really think you're awesome! I mean, it's so… daring to not be what your parents want you to be! My parents are similar, and I listen because I can't imagine disrespecting them!" Is excitedly commented.

"I really admire that! And you and Danny are so cute together! I wanted you to get together ever since the first fake-out make-out! Trust me, I have!" Her voice started rising in pitch again. Sam raised an eyebrow.

"Uh, thanks." Sam had an annoyed tone in her voice. Is looked up at her.

"Sorry. That was _way _too peppy for you to stand."

"It's okay," Sam said, with a bit of forced kindness in her voice. It was silent for a few seconds.

"I guess we should get you home," Danny spoke to Is.

________________________________________________________________________

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey, Mom! We're back!" Danny shouted as he walked in the door of the house with the others following. Mrs. Fenton walked into the living room.

"Tucker, Sam, you need to get home now. No arguing." Mrs. Fenton told them sternly.

"Okay, Mrs. Fenton," Tucker said.

"Bye, Danny" Sam waved to him as they walked out.

"Come on down to the lab," Mrs. Fenton walked back through the kitchen after gesturing to Danny and Isabella to follow. The three walked with her down to the lab. Mr. Fenton was sat in the driver's seat of the Specter Speeder, looking eager.

"Come on! I fixed the Speeder to go faster! We can get there hours earlier!" Mr. Fenton informed them. Mrs. Fenton sat down next to her husband in the front seat, while Danny and Isabella at behind them. Is smiled, and scooted closer to Danny so that she nearly touched him. Danny looked nervous and scooted closer to the side of the speeder, before turning to face the window.

'_The fans from Butch's world are more clingier than the ones here!'_ he thought as they went through the Fenton Portal.

"Hold on!" Mr. Fenton shouted to the passengers as he prepared to press a large red button. Danny held tight onto his seat and Is imitated him. Mr. Fenton pressed the button, and the Specter Speeder rocketed off. The G-force was hit them so hard that they were pushed back into their seats, mouths pulled backwards. They passed several ghosts, but they went by so quickly that they were barely noticed. They slowed down about forty-five minutes later. The portal was several feet away.

"We're here!" Mrs. Fenton announced. Danny shook himself off, looking dazed.

"THAT WAS AWESOME!" Is shouted out of nowhere.

"Thank you! We certainly worked hard on it!" Mrs. Fenton smiled. As she said this, Mr. Fenton pressed another button which sent a strange, circular piece of metal towards the portal. It sucked the portal into it, acting like a frame.

"That should keep it open while we're inside." Mr. Fenton smiled. He flew the speeder through the portal at normal speed, and the now familiar feeling went through them. The Specter Speeder touched the ground behind a small store, and the four stepped out. Is smiled a bittersweet smile at them, before speaking.

"Thank you so much! This is the greatest day of my life. Meeting you was the one thing I've always dreamed about, and the one thing that I thought would never happen. I couldn't thank you enough."

"It was no trouble!" Mrs. Fenton grinned.

"But try to ask next time you want to visit someone," Danny added. Is nodded then pulled her cell phone of again and snapped a couple pictures of them.

"Thanks again!" she ran towards her home, a large grin on her face.

"Let's go home" Danny sighed. And that's exactly what they did.

________________________________________________________________________

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As the Speeder flew out of the portal, a dark figure was watching. He smoothly glided to the portal, evilly grinning with fanged teeth, his blue face looking dark. He wore a white-gray suit with a matching red cape, glowing red eyes, and black hair that split into two spikes on top of his head. Vlad Plasmius was in the Ghost Zone and hatching a plan.

The Disasteroid had killed his human half, leaving him to go live in the Ghost Zone. He had wondered endlessly, left without the part of him that had defined him. Now only a lonely ghost, he had searched for something to fulfill himself.

"Another reality? Interesting." Vlad said to himself. He flew through the portal, ready to take on another world.

___________________________________________________________________________________________

**I hope you smell that sequel coming, 'cause it's pretty strong!!!!!!**


End file.
